


No, You're Not.

by Senket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock discuss this 'sociopath' thing.<strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You're Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for an 'I just woke up an hour ago' drabble. Good afternoon everyone! **The credit for this idea actually goes to[](http://vash137.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vash137**](http://vash137.livejournal.com/) for a little scene in [Five Disaster Dates Sherlock Arranges for John and the One That Turns Out Well ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/6375.html?thread=28912103#t28912103)******

Sherlock collapsed backwards into his chair, smiling. “Once again, high-functioning sociopath.”

John shook his head. “You know, I’ve checked the DSM IV. It’s an absolute lie.”

“No, John,” Sherlock replied gleefully, pushing up to tuck him feet beneath his body. “I’ve got an actual diagnosis from an actual professional. Shall I fetch it for you?”

John crooked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking into a disbelieving smile. Sherlock looked absolutely too pleased.

“I promise you,” Sherlock said, grey eyes twinkling mischievously as he leaned forward. “It hasn’t been forged.”

“That doesn’t fool me, Sherlock. I’ve seen you act.”


End file.
